The Walking Dead: 100 Project
The Walking Dead: 100 Project is a collection of art based on The Walking Dead. Robert Kirkman and Skybound teamed up with The Hero Initiative to print in softcover and limited edition hardcover. TWD Project 100 In Stores"The Walking Dead 100 Project" Invades Toronto Description The collection features 100 new sketch covers commemorating the 100th issue of The Walking Dead by various comic book artists including Charlie Adlard, Sina Grace, Paolo Rivera, Ryan Ottley and Rafael Albuquerque. It was released on September 25, 2013.The Walking Dead 100 Project TP Artists *Charlie Adlard *Rafael Albuquerque *Kristin Allen *Gabriel Ba *Art Baltazar *Ben Bates *John Beatty *Jon Bogdanove *Dan Brereton *Steve Bryant *Talent Caldwell *Daniel Campos *Richard Case *Anthony Castrillo *Victor Castro *Ron Chan *Matthew Clark *Ryan Cody *Nelson DeCastro *Mark Dos Santos *Kevin Eastman *Cat Farris *Walt Flanagan *Tony Fleecs *Autumn Fredrickson *Derek Fridolfs *Jenny Frison *Agnes Garbowska *Chris Giarrusso *Ian Glaubinger *Ben Glendenning *Sina Grace *Rob Guillory *Fred Hembeck *Christopher Herndon *Edwin Huang *Chris Ivy *Casey Jones *Ken Jones *Joe Jusko *Sam Keith *Tim Kelly *Tom Kelly *Dale Keown *Karl Kesel *Leonard Kirk *Scott Kolins *Rich Koslowski *Peter Krause *Andy Kuhn *Steve Kurth *Ken Lashley *Jeff Lemire *Steve Lieber *Menton Matthews III *John McCrea *Ted McKeever *Mark McKenna *Mike McKone *Shawn McManus *Rodolfo Migliari *Albert Morales *Chris Moreno *Marat Mychaels *Todd Nauck *Mike Norton *Ryan Ottley *Tony Parker *Don Perlin *Khoi Pham *Sean Phillips *Whilce Portacio *Gordon Purcell *Tom Raney *Jason Reeves *Paolo Rivera *Darick Robertson *Jimmie Robinson *Gabriel Rodriguez *Tone Rodriguez *Scott Rosema *Riley Rossmo *Hainanu Saulque *Alex Saviuk *Stuart Sayger *Tim Seeley *Sajad Shah *Skinner *Andy Smith *Mark Sparacio *Fiona Staples *Arthur Suydam *Ben Templesmith *Ty Templeton *Mark Texeira *Mark Torres *Jim Valentino *Michael Walsh *Jonathan Wayshak *Doug Wheatley *Shannon Wheeler *Charles P. Wilson III *Marc Wolfe *Jim Zubkavich *Chrissie Zullo Gallery 100 project book.jpg Covers Gallery HI 1 Adlard-Charlie.jpg| Charlie Adlard HI 2 Albuquerque-Rafael.jpg| Rafael Albuquerque HI 3 Allen-Kristen.jpg| Kristin Allen HI 4 Ba-Gabriel.jpg| Gabriel Ba HI 5 Baltazar-Art.jpg| Art Baltazar HI 6 Bates-Ben.jpg| Ben Bates HI 7 Beatty-John.jpg| John Beatty HI 8 Bogdanove-John.jpg| Jon Bogdanove HI 9 Brereton-Dan.jpg| Dan Brereton HI 10 Bryant-Steve.jpg| Steve Bryant HI 11 Caldwell-Talent.jpg| Talent Caldwell HI 12 Campos-Daniel.jpg| Daniel Campos HI 13 Case-Richard.jpg| Richard Case HI 14 Castillo-Anthony.jpg| Anthony Castrillo HI 15 Castro-Victor.jpg| Victor Castro HI 16 Chan-Ron.jpg| Ron Chan HI 17 Clark-Matthew.jpg| Matthew Clark HI 18 Cody-Ryan.jpg| Ryan Cody HI 19 DeCastro-Nelson.jpg| Nelson DeCastro HI 20 Dos-Santos-Mark.jpg| Mark Dos Santos HI 21 Eastman-Kevin.jpg| Kevin Eastman HI 22 Ferris-Cat.jpg| Cat Farris HI 23 Flannahan-Walt.jpg| Walt Flanagan HI 24 Fleecs-Tony.jpg| Tony Fleecs HI 25 Fredrickson-Autumn.jpg| Autumn Fredrickson HI 26 Frison-Jenny.jpg| Jenny Frison HI 27 Garbowska-Agnes.jpg| Agnes Garbowska HI 28 Giaross-Chirs-and-Tony-Moore.jpg| Chris Giarrusso HI 29 Glashinger-Ian.jpg| Ian Glaubinger HI 30 Glendenning-Ben.jpg| Ben Glendenning HI 31 Grace-Sina.jpg| Sina Grace HI 32 Guillory-Rob.jpg| Rob Guillory HI 33 Hembeck-Fred.jpg| Fred Hembeck HI 34 Herndon-Christopher.jpg| Christopher Herndon HI 35 Huang-Edwin.jpg| Edwin Huang HI 36 Ivy-Chris.jpg| Chris Ivy HI 37 Jones-Casey.jpg| Casey Jones HI 38 Jones-Ken-and-Derek-Fridolfs.jpg| Ken Jones and Derek Fridolfs HI 39 Jusko-Joe.jpg| Joe Jusko HI 40 Kelly-Tim-Sam-Keith.jpg| Tim Kelly and Sam Keith HI 41 Kelly-Tom.jpg| Tom Kelly HI 42 Keown-Dale.jpg| Dale Keown HI 43 Kesel-Karl.jpg| Karl Kesel HI 44 Keslowski-Rich.jpg| Rich Koslowski HI 45 Kiek-Leonard.jpg| Leonard Kirk HI 46 Kolins-Scott.jpg| Scott Kolins HI 47 Krause-Peter.jpg| Peter Krause HI 48 Kuhn-Andy.jpg| Andy Kuhn HI 49 Kurth-Steve.jpg| Steve Kurth HI 50 Lashley-Ken.jpg| Ken Lashley HI 51 Lemire-Jeff.jpg| Jeff Lemire HI 52 Lieber-Steve.jpg| Steve Lieber HI 53 Matthews-III-Menton.jpg| Menton Matthews III HI 54 McCrea-John.jpg| John McCrea HI 55 McKeever-Ted.jpg| Ted McKeever HI 56 McKenna-Mark.jpg| Mark McKenna HI 57 McKone-Mike.jpg| Mike McKone HI 58 McManus-Shawn.jpg| Shawn McManus HI 59 Migliari-Rodolfo.jpg| Rodolfo Migliari HI 60 Morales-Albert.jpg| Albert Morales HI 61 Moreno-Chris.jpg| Chris Moreno HI 62 Mychaels-Marat.jpg| Marat Mychaels HI 63 Nauck-Todd.jpg| Todd Nauck HI 64 Norton-Mike.jpg| Mike Norton HI 65 Ottley-Ryan.jpg| Ryan Ottley HI 66 Parker-Tony.jpg| Tony Parker HI 67 Perlin-Don.jpg| Don Perlin HI 68 Pham-Khoi.jpg| Khoi Pham HI 69 Phillips-Sean.jpg| Sean Phillips HI 70 Portacio-Whilce.jpg| Whilce Portacio HI 71 Purcell-Gordon.jpg| Gordon Purcell HI 72 Raney-Tom.jpg| Tom Raney HI 73 Reeves-Jason.jpg| Jason Reeves HI 74 Rivera-Paolo.jpg| Paolo Rivera HI 75 Robertson-Darrick.jpg| Darick Robertson HI 76 Robinson-Jimmie.jpg| Jimmie Robinson HI 77 Rodriguez-Gabriel.jpg| Gabriel Rodriguez HI 78 Rodriguez-Tone.jpg| Tone Rodriguez HI 79 Rosema-Scott.jpg| Scott Rosema HI 80 Rossmo-Riley.jpg| Riley Rossmo HI 81 Saulque-Hainanu.jpg| Hainanu Saulque HI 82 Saviuk-Alex.jpg| Alex Saviuk HI 83 Sayger-Stuart-1.jpg| Stuart Sayger 1 HI 84 Sayger-Stuart-2.jpg| Stuart Sayger 2 HI 85 Seeley-Tim.jpg| Tim Seeley HI 86 Shah-Sajad.jpg| Sajad Shah HI 87 Skinner.jpg| Skinner HI 88 Smith-Andy.jpg| Andy Smith HI 89 Sparacio-Mark.jpg| Mark Sparacio HI 90 Staples-Fiona.jpg| Fiona Staples HI 91 Templesmith-Ben.jpg| Ben Templesmith HI 92 Templeton-Ty.jpg| Ty Templeton HI 93 Texeira-Mark.jpg| Mark Texeira HI 94 Torres-Mark.jpg| Mark Torres HI 95 Valentino-Jim.jpg| Jim Valentino HI 96 Walsh-Michael.jpg| Michael Walsh HI 97 Wayshack-Jonathan.jpg| Jonathan Wayshak HI 98 Wheatley-Doug.jpg| Doug Wheatley HI 99 Wheeler-Shannon.jpg| Shannon Wheeler HI 100 Wilson-III-Charles-P..jpg| Charles P. Wilson III HI 101 Wolfe-Marc.jpg| Marc Wolfe HI 102 Zubkavich-Jim.jpg| Jim Zubkavich HI 103 Zullo-Chrissie.jpg| Chrissie Zullo References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead Category:Comics Category:Books